D et H gravés sur un arbre
by Platypus1407
Summary: Draco, Hermione, prenez-les, secouez et vous obtenez ces morceaux de romance.
1. Chapter 1 Secret Garden

***( D et H gravés sur un arbre )***

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors comme j'aime jouer avec les personnages de J.K. Rowling, je vous offre mes élucubrations sur Draco et Hermione. **

**Secret Garden**

_ Dis, tu m'aimes ?

_ Tu sais bien qu'entre nous c'est purement physique. Tu crois quand même pas que je puisses t'aimer, je suis de glace, comme tu le dis si bien...

_ Mais j'ai bien su animer un quelconque sentiment en toi, quand bien même notre relation est « juste » physique.

_ Attends pour toi ça ne l'ai pas ? Et euh, bon j'avoue que je n'ai jamais ressenti quoique se soit de semblable mais pour toi ça c'est pas bien difficile, moi je n'y connais rien !

_ Ca ? Tu veux dire l'amour ?

_ Ouais, euh enfin non non ! Je connais l'amour, je suis pas stupide non plus !

_ Je n'ai jamais insinuée le contraire...

_ Sauf avec tes amis, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi froid... mais tu n'as de cesse de leur dire...

_ Je suis désolée d'avoir blessé le mâle en toi, mais t'es de mauvaise foi ! Toi aussi tu fais la même chose avec ta « cour ».

_ Je ne dis pas que tu es froide, moi ! Je dis juste que tu en sais beaucoup trop. Et tu vois, je ne peux pas t'aimer, je ne fais que te blesser, même sans le vouloir...

_ Et le fait que tu sembles t'en vouloir ne montre-t-il pas le contraire ?

_ Tu es vraiment une miss je-sais-tout !

_ Je préfère quand tu m'appelles autrement.

_ Ca vaut la « fouine », on est quitte.

_ Hum, on peut dire ça. Au faite, tu sais, moi, je t'ai aimée dès notre troisième année.

_ Et il aura fallu la septième pour que l'on se l'avoue.

_ De quoi ?

_ Allons, que l'on s'aime...

_ Je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce que c'était !

_ Oui mais tu me l'as montré. Je t'aime Hermione.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Draco... mais, gardons le secret.


	2. Chapter 2 Falling into memories

**Falling into memories**

Try _ Asher Book

Elle était là, le regardant se détruire petit à petit. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne voyait pas leur relation comme une source de destruction... Alors par amour elle décida de le laisser partir, même si pour cela elle devait ruiner sa propre vie. Après leur séparation, elle trouva la force de survivre à ce monde qui l'entourait, jamais on ne mentionnait le nom de celui pour qui son cœur battait, sa famille pensait que si elle ne revenait pas s'était parce que ses études de médicomage l'accaparait, or ses amis, eux, connaissaient la véritable raison. Elle n'était pas à l'abri de le rencontrer par hasard dans une rue ou une boutique à proximité de chez lui. Ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de penser jour et nuit à lui, elle broyait du noir constamment, jusqu'à ce jour.

Les fêtes de Noël étaient un calvaire pour toute personne seule, ces parents lui avaient alors proposer de venir leur rendre visite, notamment pour voir comment se portait la jeune fille qui depuis quelques mois déjà, possédait son propre appartement. Ne voulant blesser personne, elle se retrouva dans le train par un de ces jours où une fine neige blanche jonchait le sol.

Le trajet, comme à son habitude, sembla lui durer une éternité, et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la gare, se qu'elle craignait tant se produisit, il était là, lui qui n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles après son départ. Il semblait heureux, bien qu'il cherche quelqu'un dans la foule de passagers quittant le train. La jeune fille ne voulant, encore une fois, lui faire face décida d'accélérer le rythme et de rejoindre sa mère, mais ses pas pressés ne firent qu'attirer son attention.

Lorsqu'il la regarda, et la reconnu, il sembla s'apaiser et fonça en sa direction, paniquée et ne sachant que faire, elle tourna la tête et fila dans la direction opposée. Il la héla, elle s'arrêta. Alors c'était elle qu'il cherchait, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, en se retournant, elle prit le temps de détailler le visage de son aimé. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours se regard si attachant qui la faisait fondre, ses yeux étaient tout de même cernés, son métier de chercheur devant en être la raison, le seul changement qu'elle réalisa fut qu'il était plus musclé que lors de leur dernière rencontre, on pouvait à présent distinguer que les muscles de son buste étaient plus développés. Si elle n'avait pas peur du ridicule, elle aurait, soit sauter dans ces bras et pleurer à chaudes larmes, soit elle se serait évanouie, mais comme aucunes des deux solutions n'étaient envisageables, elle le regarda et prit son air de « je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas »

« _ Oh bah pour une surprise ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Elle pensa qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge qui allait être suivit de nombreux autres.

_ Tu m'avais vu, je le sais... Pourquoi m'éviter ? demanda-t-il. Tu courais presque.

Son ton semblait triste.

_ Je ne vais pas te mentir alors, oui je t'ai vu, et non je ne courais pas, et puis de toute manière je ne peux pas avec ses chaussures, conclu-t-elle en montrant lesdites bottines à talons. Elle voulait fuir, disparaître... Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

_ Je suis venu te chercher...

_ Pardon ? Le coupa-t-elle. Et en quel honneur ?

Une pointe de méchanceté perça dans sa voix, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir... elle avait dû choisir pour eux deux.

_ Je voulais te voir... dit-il dans un murmure. »

Ces mots firent manquer un battement au cœur déjà fragile de la jeune fille, une larme roula sur sa joue, il l'essuya du revers de sa main.

« _ Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras, ce qui la fît sursauter mais bien vite elle se laissa aller dans les bras de celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

_ Comment pourrais-je ? Fut tout se que lâcha la jeune fille »

Quelques jours plus tard, l'heure de son départ ayant sonnée, elle dût retourner dans cette gare où tout son amour pour lui avait rejailli, ils avaient passé le week-end ensemble, riant et oubliant qu'ils s'étaient séparés quelques jours plutôt, se remémorant combien tout le monde fut surprit de voir la belle Gryffondor avec le méprisable Serpentard qu'il était. Hélas que devait-elle penser de cela, n'était-elle qu'une faible femme qui se jetait dans les bras de son amour perdu ?

Il ne l'avait pas accompagné, il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, ces jours avec lui étaient donc un adieu, un adieu qui l'a fit frissonné… Silencieuse, elle monta dans le train qui la conduisait à sa vie future, sans lui, mais avec son souvenir, celui de son souffle sur sa peau, le goût de ses baisers, et ces caresses.

Hermione aimerait toujours ce maudit Malefoy, elle le savait.


	3. Chapter 3 A song for Hermione

**Bonjour bonjour, quelle affreuse bonne femme je suis, bref je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté d'autre petit bout de vie de Dramione mais le temps comme l'envie n'était pas là, je vous pries d'être indulgents avec moi et le fait que je tente de replongée dans le bain.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**xoxo Platy'**

* * *

><p><strong>A song for Hermione<strong>

Poudlard, onze ans ont passés depuis la fin de la grande guerre et aujourd'hui se trouve être le jour de la cérémonie du souvenirs. Une jeune fille revient de la bibliothèque avant de se faire accoster par un élève de première année ayant les cheveux bleus :

« Mion-mione !

_ Teddy ! Comment se passe ta première année ? Demanda l'intéressée.

_ J'aime beaucoup le château et les cours de métamorphose, dit-il avec un sourire. Il demanda alors sur un air plus grave : Où sont Harry et ma grand-mère ?

Hermione lui répondit avec le même sérieux :

_ Dans la grande salle, Teddy, tu veux que l'on y aille ensemble ? »

Les cheveux virant au noir, le garçon lui répondit par l'affirmative.

_Grande Salle, dix heures -_

La Directrice de l'école venait de faire son entrée et se dirigeait près de la table des professeurs, son discours en tête mais comme chaque année, le stress se mêlait à la mélancolie. Scrutant une dernière fois les personnes venues en ce jour, son regard croisa celui d'Harry qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, tout comme Hermione et Ron qui étaient à côté. Les enfants qui aujourd'hui étaient devenus grands ne savaient que trop bien le sentiment qui remplissait le coeur de Minerva.

Concernant Hermione, elle aussi avait un discours à faire, Harry s'en était chargé l'année précédente et Ron ferai celui de la suivante. Cela s'était instauré depuis maintenant neuf ans et permettait à chacun d'être moins sollicité deux années sur trois. Minerva laissa sa place à Hermione qui récitait son discours comme elle énumérait les ingrédients du Polynectar. Avec le temps les « Héros de guerre », comme ils se faisaient appelés, avaient réussit à mettre un écart entre ce qu'ils racontaient et leurs âmes aujourd'hui encore abîmées.

En concluant sa tirade, Hermione redressa la tête et son regard en croisa un autre gris, plein de haine qui, s'il avait pu lui aurait lancé un _Avada_, mais très vite celui ci se détourna avec dégoût de la jeune fille.

_ « __Cela fait tellement longtemps pourquoi ne change-t-il pas !?__ » _

Hermione persistait à croire qu'il existait du bon en chacun même si elle savait que l'ancien prince de Serpentard était de l'autre côté. Et il y avait des joutes verbales qui semblaient se ramener au souvenir de la lionne qui eu un léger sourire plein de nostalgie.

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle de l'école et Hermione cherchait à avoir des explications sur la réaction infantile de Draco Malefoy, mais pour cela il fallait le retrouver. Elle chercha dans la salle et ne l'y trouva pas, elle se dit que le serpent devait être dans sa tanière soit les cachots, prétextant une envie urgente, elle s'y dirigeât.

_Cachots,midi et demie -_

Hermione retrouva enfin le jeune homme et le pria de s'arrêter dans sa course folle :

« _ Tu comptes fuir toute ta vie Malefoy ? Et rester avec des préjugés datant d'avant guerre… Pour quelles raisons m'as tu dévisagé de la sorte dans la Grande Salle ?

_ Granger, dit-il de façon sarcastique, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais à regarder d'une autre manière, excuses-moi alors. AHAH ! Tu ne sembles pas avoir été si affectée par cela durant toutes ces années et je ne changerai pas pour une moldue !

_ Euh… Moldue ? Je ne suis plus une Sang-de-Bourbe Malefoy ?

_ C'est ce que j'ai dit !, s'énerva-t-il, les joues rougissantes. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder mais ne voulait pas qu'une quelconque personne imagine des choses, ainsi c'était toujours avec cet air haineux qu'il l'observait. Même si, à l'évidence cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, certes jusqu'à l'année dernière c'était un mépris et un dégoût incommensurable mais lorsqu'elle était arrivé dans à Poudlard il avait été choqué du changement qui avait opéré en elle, peut être le fait qu'elle était enfin devenue médicomage après près de dix années d'études, mais surtout qu'elle n'était plus avec le rouquin qu'il détestait plus que tout. Ainsi durant l'année et les quelques rares fois où il l'avait rencontré sa vision avait évolué vers une sorte d'amour qu'il rejetait.

« _ Malefoy ? »

Cela eut le don de faire sortir l'intéressé de ces pensées:  
>« _ Hum, oui ?<p>

_ Tu sembles ailleurs, tout va bien ?  
>_ Certainement, euh… Granger, il y a un truc dont j'aurais souhaité te parler…<p>

_ Je suis toute ouïe.

_ Hurm, alors euh, Hermione…

_ Draco ? Insistant ainsi sur le fait qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom,

_ Nous avons tous deux changés durant ces quelques années, prenant ainsi un chemin qui est semblable, toi par la médicomagie et moi par les potions, nous sommes comme complémentaires…

_ Pardon ? Complémentaires, nous deux, je dirais plutôt l'inverse…

_ Hermione tu as dit que tu m'écoutais, et ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas simple, bref si je veux faire court et clair, je crois que je n'éprouve plus aucune haine envers toi, c'est même tout le contraire. Quand je t'ai vu arrivée au château l'année dernière c'est devenu comme une évidence, et je vais arrêter là car les déclarations débordantes de sentiments ce n'est en aucun cas mon genre !

_ C'est ce que je vois, mais dis moi tu ne me ferai pas du tout une confidence de ton amour pour moi ?

_ Moques toi si tu le souhaites, mais je tenais à te le dire car à cause de cela, à cause de toi, j'ai changé plus que je ne le pensais… et j'aimerai tellement que tu penses à moi d'une autre manière que de cette image de fouine de quinze ans qui était invivable avec les moldus…

_ Draco, des actions valent parfois…

_ … Mieux que des paroles. »

Draco dit ces dernières paroles en s'avançant vers la jeune femme qui le regardait d'une façon bien délicate. Le serpent avait toujours intrigué la lionne et elle s'était accroché à lui lorsqu'il la saisit doucement par la hanche et la nuque en l'embrassant. Effectivement c'est comme si avec le temps leur chemin les avait rendu complémentaires.


End file.
